Star Wars Villains
The Phantom Menace *Daulty Dofine - Killed when his Venator Class Star Destroyer blew up *Tey How - Died when her Venator Class Star Destroyer blew up *TC-14 - Killed when his Venator Class Star Destroyer blew up *Darth Maul - Bisected by Obi-Wan Kenobi and the fell down the reactor shaft (Survived in the Clone Wars animated Siries) Attack of the Clones *Zam Wessel - Shot by a poison dart by Jango Fett *Jango Fett - Decapitated by Mace Windu Revenge of the Sith *Count Dooku - Decapitated by Anakin *General Grievous - Shot by Obi Wan Kenobi causing him to explode *Archduke Poggle the Lesser - Decapitated by Anakin with his lightsaber *Settlements Officer Rune Haako - Slashed by Anakin with his lightsaber *Foreman Emir Wat Tambor - Stabbed by Anakin with his lightsaber *Viceroy Nute Gunray - Slashed by Anakin with his lightsaber A New Hope *Cornelius Evazan - Slashed by Obi-Wan with his lightsaber *Ponda Baba - Slashed by Obi-Wan with his lightsaber *Greedo - Shot by Han Solo *Chief Wulf Yularen - Killed when Luke blew up the First Death Star by shooting two torpedoes down a thermal exhaust port *Lieutenant Tanbris - Killed when Luke blew up the First Death Star *Captain Edmus Kurgee - Killed when Luke blew up the First Death Star *Chief Morandiam Bast - Killed when Luke blew up the First Death Star *Chief Siward Cass - Killed when Luke blew up the First Death Star *Commander Cassio Tagge - Killed when Luke blew up the First Death Star *Admiral Conan Antonio Motti - Killed when Luke blew up the First Death Star *Grand Moff Tarkin - Killed when Luke blew up the First Death Star Category:Notable villain deathlists The Empire Strikes Back *Wampa - Bled out after Luke cut his hand off *Admiral Kendal Ozzel - Force chocked by Darth Vader *General Veers - Killed during the battle of Hoth: Debatable *Captain Lorth Needa - Force chocked by Darth Vader *IG-88 - Shot down by Boba Fett Return of the Jedi *Rancor - Crushed by the gates when a skull was thrown at the open/close button by Luke Skywalker *Kithiba - Tripped over and fell into the Sarlacc when Luke Skywalker was waving his lightsaber around: Debatable *Boba Fett - Eaten by the Sarlacc after Han Solo broke his jetpack: Debatable *Jabba the Hutt - Choked out by Leia with a chain *Bib Fortuna - Killed when the Sail Barge blew up *Salacious B Crumb - Killed when the Sail Barge blew up *Ree Yees - Killed when the Sail Barge blew up *Max Reebo - Killed when the Sail Barge blew up *Emperor Sheev Palpatine - Thrown into the main reactor of the Death Star by Darth Vader. (Survives in the sequel trilogy, which has continuity issues with this film) *Admiral Firmus Piett - Died when his Super Star Destroyer crashed into the Second Death Star after a rebel pilot crashed his fighter into its bridge *Commander Gherant - Killed when the Super Star Destroyer crashed into the Second Death Star after a rebel pilot crashed his fighter into its bridge *General Maximillian Veers - Presumed killed when the Super Star Destroyer crashed into the Second Death Star. (Debatable; This depends on whether he was on the Super Star Destroyer at the time) *Anakin Skywalker/ Darth Vader - Died of his wounds after Palpatine zapped him. Redeemed *Grand Moff Tiann Jerjerodd - Died when the Second Death Star blew up The Force Awakens *Tasu Leech - Eaten by a Rathtar *FN-2199 - Shot by Han Solo with Chewbacca's blaster The Last Jedi *Captain Canady - Blown up by Paige Tico *Supreme Leader Snoke - Sliced in half by Kylo Ren *The Praetorian Guards - Killed by Rey and Kylo Ren *Captain Phasma - Fell into a pit of fire after Finn smashed her head The Rise of Skywalker *General Armitage Hux - Shot by General Pryde *The Knights of Ren - Slashed by Kylo Ren *Emperor Palpatine/ Darth Sidious - Disintegrated by Rey after she bounced his electricity back at him *General Enric Pryde - Blown up by Resistance shuttles *Ben Solo/ Kylo Ren - Died after he transfered the rest of his life into Rey to resurrect her. Reedeemed Category:Movies Category:Aliens